I Love You!
by Amy.Magenta
Summary: Un lindo fic que refleja mi odio por el día de los enamorados, pero que aun así... demuestra lo mucho que se aman Matt y Mello(?


**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece y bla bla bla...

**Advertencias: **Escenas de violencia y lenguaje adulto.

**Aclaraciones: **I LOVE YOU y es de "El otro yo".

Solo quiero decir... que no me arrepiento de nada! (este fic es medio improvisado, e iba a ser un drabble, pero se estiro un poco jeje)

**:*****::*****::*****::*****::*****::*****::*****::*****::*****::*****::*****::*****::*****:**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**:*****::*****::*****::*****::*****::*****::*****::*****::*****::*****::*****::*****::*****:**

En una pequeña habitación, casi a oscuras, estaba un chico rubio de cabello largo, estaba recostado leyendo...

Miraba el techo, parecía tan tranquilo... pero en su mirada se denotaba algo de maldad y sobretodo odio, odio declarado... ¿A que?... pues había muchas cosas que ese rubio detestaba.

_Hay tantas cosas en el mundo, _  
_Tanta gente que... _  
_Siempre odiaré!_

Odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenia que hacer, odiaba que le llevaran la contra, aborrecía el chocolate blanco...

_Lo acartonado, rebeldía adormecida,_

_ yo s__iempre odiaré!_

Odiaba a la gente como kira, esos que jugaban a ser dios, solo eran unos idiotas, seguro inadaptados peores que el y que odiaban a todos por no ser aceptados, cobardes que no mostraban el rostro.

Aunque... L tampoco mostraba el rostro... pero eran dos casos diferentes. Mientras que kira jugaba con la vida de las personas, L trataba de ayudar a la gente?

Tal vez no le importaba tanto el resto del mundo, pero conocía los conceptos de justicia de ambas partes...

_Pero a ti..._

_I love you!_

No le gustaba nada quedar en segundo lugar y menos tener que esconderse como una rata...

_Y es para siempre, por siempre, _  
_Por siempre lo haré!_

Odiaba esa asquerosa cicatriz que llevaba en el rostro, por sus impulsos por una estupidez, ahora la llevaría para siempre...

_Pero a ti..._

_I love you!_

Odiaba un millón de cosas y otras solo no le gustaban... por ejemplo los cigarrillos, no era de fumar, pero no le molestaba cuando Matt lo hacia.

Algo que si le desagradaba y le molestaba mucho eran los videojuegos, Matt se pasaba todo el día con esas cosas... ¿Que no se daba cuenta que le pudrían la mente?...

_La hipocresía, la injusticia, el egoísmo_

_ yo s__iempre odiaré!_

-Que perro idiota...- dejo escapar en un susurro.

-¿Ahora que hice?- El pelirrojo cavaba de entrar a la habitación y por lo visto, lo había escuchado.

-Creo que nada...- habla sin darle mucha importancia- pero aun así eres un idiota...- se dio vuelta en la cama para no tener que ver al otro.

Fingió un puchero -Que malo eres... yo venia a saludarte por nuestro día... - El mayor fue acercándose lentamente a la cama, tratando de no soltar una carcajada.

-Eh?- ¿Como que "su día"?-

_Y las palmadas en la espalda con una sonrisa falsa_

_ yo s__iempre odiaré!_

-Ya sabes... - en un movimiento rápido se posiciono sobre el rubio, con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo- El día de los enamorados... - hablo en un tono juguetón y le guiño un ojo.

Otra cosa que Mello definitivamente aborrecía, el día de los enamorados o el día de "San Valentin", una celebración inventada por las corporaciones, que queria convencer a la gente de comprar sus productos para demostrar el amor que sentían por ese alguien especial. ¿Cuanto del "amor verdadero", si es que así era, podía ser demostrado por un oso de peluche? ¿Que, si le regalas a alguien un ramo de flores, significa que lo amas mas que si le regalas una tarjeta?

Hasta el sabia que si amas a alguien puedes demostrárselo los 365 días del año, los 7 días de la semana, no un día impuesto por un montón de estúpidos con traje y corbata.

Al principio el blondo se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió y paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del pelirrojo- conque día de los enamorados... - su cara se transfiguro en un segundo y con un movimiento bastante brusco, tiro al otro chico de la cama- Día de los enamorados mi trasero!- le revolea lo primero que encuentra. Un rato después y con bastante tristeza, se da cuenta de que ese era su libro...

_Pero a ti..._

_I love you!_

-Auch!- se queja por el golpe- con un simple no hubiera sido suficiente...- hablo algo adolorido, aunque en realidad sabia que el rubio reaccionaria de una manera violenta.

Suspiro y se sentó en la cama, tratando de calmarse y de no patear al ojiverde que aun seguía en el piso- y te todavía te quejas cuando digo que eres un idiota...-

-Tu eres el idiota por no aceptar que estas enamorado de mi...- El gamer hablo muy seguro.

-Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie... y menos de ti...- se acomodo el cabello, buscando con la vista su libro.

-Yo se que me amas...- sonrió alegremente, super seguro de lo que decía.

-Odio a los idiotas optimistas como tu...- al fin pudo dar con su preciada novela - Tu crees que todo es posible, no?... ¿por qué no intentas lamerte el codo?- a Mello le gastaba ser cruel, sobre todo con Matt.

_Y es para siempre, por siempre, _  
_Por siempre lo haré!_

El ojiverde pudo ver como el otro se levantaba y pasaba junto a él - Te Amo...- apoyo sus manos en el suelo para levantarse.

Mello freno en seco - ¡Deja de decir tonterías!- grito serrando los puños.

-Pero no son tonterías...- lo brazo por detrás - Solo que tu no me tomas en serio cuando lo digo...-

Mello se soltó y volteo solo para empezar a una guerra de manotazos. Quiso tomar al mayor por la camiseta para golpearlo con la otra mano. Matt freno el golpe del mas bajo e intento tomarlo del rostro para besarlo. Así fueron agarrándose de las manos, las muñecas, tratando de detener al otro, aunque al final termino ganando el pelirrojo.

Era un beso totalmente forzado, pero no por eso no era dulce. Matt enmarco los labios del rubio, pidiendo permiso con su lengua, pero el otro seguía resistiéndose.

-Vamos, por favor...- agarro mas sus manos para evitar que lo golpeara.

-Mmh! no!- no dejaba de luchar para liberarse- Déjame! te odio!-

_Pero a ti..._

El ojivede se detuvo un momento y dejo su mirada fija en los ojos celestes del otro- Mentiroso...- le dedico una sonrisa lasciva y volvió a besarlo a la fuerza, con ganas de comerle la boca.

_I love you!_

Mello podía decir que odiaba a todo ser vivo sobre la faz de la tierra, pero que odiaba a Matt? eso era una vil mentira...


End file.
